Wafer Woods
| difficulty = Easy | released = September 13, 2015 | previous = Newbie Landing | next = Liquorice Lakeside }} Wafer Woods is the 2nd episode of Steve's Candy Crush. The episode contains 3 levels, and introduces the player to levels (which there are 7 here) and levels (which there are 5). This episode also introduces the player to 3, 5, 6, and 8-colored levels, the new purple jelly candy, liquorice locks, empty sachets, and 2-layered icing. Wafer Woods is much trickier than the last episode, and can be hard for new players to complete. However, it is still rated easy, as experts can pass the episode like it's a piece of cake. Plot Before episode: *Tiffi encounters a monkey hanging from a banana tree, and the monkey complains that a monster has stolen the bananas." After episode: *Tiffi uses a powerful weapon to kill the monster (who's name is Candyzilla), and bring the bananas back to the monkey. The monkey is really happy! This is the first episode to feature the main antagonist of this game, Candyzilla. New things * levels (Level 17) * levels (Level 20) *More than one board (Level 16) *Double jelly (Level 19) *Purple Jelly Candy - It is from Candy Crush Soda Saga, and has several unique properties compared to typical candies. If they are combined into a special candy formation, it is activated like how 2 of those special candies are combined. For example, making a color bomb formation from this candy will cause it to clear all candies and blockers from the board, in a manner like the CB+CB combo. (Level 16) *3-colored levels (Level 20) *5-colored levels (Level 16) *6-colored levels (Level 18) *8-colored levels (Level 21) *Empty Sachets - A blocker that takes one hit to clear, and are one of the easiest blockers to destroy, along with marmalade. They are a degeneration phase of 2-layered icing and higher layers. (Level 17) *2-layered icing - Similar to empty sachets, but requires 2 hits to destroy. (Level 22) *Liquorice locks - A blocker which, like marmalade, traps candies inside, but cannot be destroyed by adjacent matches. They can only be destroyed by matching the candy inside, or by special candies. (Level 25) *Ingredient Stuck Zones - They make ingredient levels harder, because you have to switch the ingredient to the proper lane. (Level 24) *Marmalade covering regular candies or not having any candies under, instead of covering special candies (Level 18) *Liquorice locks covering a special candy (Level 28) *Levels which don't start from rest (Level 19) Levels Newbie Landing contains levels 1-15. *Easiest level: Level 16 *Hardest level: Level 24 or Level 30 There are 3 , 7 , and 5 levels in this episode. This episode contains 1 level which is impossible to fail, 4 very easy levels, 3 easy levels, 2 somewhat easy levels, 3 medium levels, and 2 somewhat hard levels. Overall, it is much harder than the previous episode, Newbie Landing. Level gallery Level 16 CCS3 (board 1).PNG|Level 16 (board 1) - |link=Level 16 (SCC) Level 16 CCS3 (board 2).PNG|Level 16 (board 2) - |link=Level 16 (SCC) Level 17 CCS3.PNG|Level 17 - |link=Level 17 (SCC) Level 18 CCS3.PNG|Level 18 - |link=Level 18 (SCC) Level 19 CCS3.PNG|Level 19 - |link=Level 19 (SCC) Level 19 CCS3 (after candies settle).PNG|Level 19 (after candies settle) - |link=Level 19 (SCC) Level 20 CCS3.PNG|Level 20 - |link=Level 20 (SCC) Level 21 (SCC - new).png|Level 21 - |link=Level 21 (SCC) Level 22 CCS3.PNG|Level 22 - |link=Level 22 (SCC) Level 23 CCS3.PNG|Level 23 - |link=Level 23 (SCC) Level 24 CCS3.PNG|Level 24 - |link=Level 24 (SCC) Level 25 CCS3.PNG|Level 25 - |link=Level 25 (SCC) Level 26 CCS3.PNG|Level 26 - |link=Level 26 (SCC) Level 27 CCS3.PNG|Level 27 - |link=Level 27 (SCC) Level 27 CCS3 (after candies settle).PNG|Level 27 (after candies settle) - |link=Level 27 (SCC) Level 28 CCS3.PNG|Level 28 - |link=Level 28 (SCC) Level 29 CCS3.PNG|Level 29 - |link=Level 29 (SCC) Level 30 CCS3.PNG|Level 30 - |link=Level 30 (SCC) Category:Episodes Category:Easy episodes Category:Steve's Candy Crush episodes Category:Steve's Candy Crush